Encontrando la Felicidad (Finding Happiness)
by lorena.bueno.14
Summary: Ante el temor de la muerte de su creador, Pam necesita tiempo a solas para sanar. Pero cuando ella obtiene la visita de la única persona que pensó que nunca volvería a ver, las cosas comienzan a mejorar...¿pero la felicidad puede durar solo un tiempo, no? Autor Original de la historia beautiful.love.3 que ha permitido que disfrutemos de su historia en nuestro idioma :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, la historia original pertenece a** .3 **quien me ha dado su aprobación para que la traduzca a español. Muchas gracias por ello, espero que estés contenta con los resultados y que los fans de Paric que no dominamos ingles, disfrutemos de esta estupenda historia

_**Encontrando la felicidad **_

**Capitulo 1: Encontrando la felicidad en la oscuridad**

Él estaba hermosamente desnudo, mientras estaba sentado entre las impresionantes vistas que solo Suecia podía ofrecer. Su pálida piel y brillante pelo le hacía parecer un ángulo de nieve, pero todo eso cambió. De repente, una niebla roja brotaba de su boca, haciendo que su rostro se transforme del placer al dolor. Entonces empezó a suceder, su hermosa piel lechosa comenzó a girar un rojo furioso brillante. Él estaba sufriendo tanto dolor mientras él trató de levantarse de su lugar, pero el sol estaba pasando factura debilitándole hasta que... un destello brillante capturado en sus ojos mientras estaba envuelto en llamas... "¡No!", Gritó mientras intentaba luchar contra el dolor, para ocultarse, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que se siente sobre sus rodillas.

Ella abrió los ojos, pero de alguna manera, de algún modo se las arregló para contener el grito que podía sentir luchando por salir de sus labios. "Eric..." susurró el nombre antes de sentarse suavemente. Inclinándose sobre ella, tomó un minuto antes de encender la lámpara de la mesilla. Mirando alrededor vio el dormitorio que había compartido con Eric durante 30 años antes de mudarse a Shreveport. Todo estaba todavía en su lugar... no faltaba nada y sin ruido adicional, lo que le provocó un suspiro en derrota.

"Maldita sea". Ella había tenido la intención que las palabras sonaran con enfado, pero sabía que no eran más que desesperadas. Ella quería estar enfadada, quería estar enfadada con él. Habían pasado 3 días desde que Eric había volado lejos de ella, 3 días desde que la mágica sangre desapareció, tres días de búsqueda de su castillo en Escocia, su villa en Francia, para finalmente terminar en el agujero de mierda ventoso que odiaba tanto.

También había sido el comienzo del sueño atormentador de su Eric... su todo, se quema en la nieve y el sol. En lugar de tratar de relajarse, ella había estado trabajando hasta el amanecer últimamente, incluso sabiendo que probablemente daría lugar a una serie de alteraciones en su sueño. Con un cuerpo y mente cansada, se tapó la cara y fue sólo entonces cuando Pam pudo sentir las lágrimas rodando por su mejilla y cayendo en el edredón debajo de ella.

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas innecesarias, tratando de empujar el sueño de su cabeza, pero no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, o cuánto se calmó. Las lágrimas no paraban. Las imágenes de él ardiendo, de él gritando, sigue atormentándola. Ella pudo haber despertado de la pesadilla, pero en la realidad, todavía existía. Ella casi había muerto cuando la sangre mágica desapareció. Había estado caminando por el jardín del castillo escocés donde ella y Eric solían ponerse y leer, cuando esto ocurrió.

Se sentía como si la hubiera golpeado una enfermedad y luego el calor, el dolor corrió a través de ella, como nada que jamás sintió. Rápidamente se las arregló para encontrar un lugar para esconderse en la antigua bodega de ron. Había tenido suerte, pero no podía estar agradecido especialmente sabiendo lo que le sucedió y preguntándose si Eric había tenido tanta suerte. Con una mano temblorosa, abrió el cajón de la mesa de al lado de su cama. Todavía estaba allí. En el lugar que había dejado hace muchos años era un gran juego de cartas. Pasando sus manos sobre el viejo papel amarillento no pudo evitar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos cuando leyó una de las cartas. "Pamela... Sé que las cosas son difíciles ahora, pero volveré a casa contigo... lo prometo y nunca me iré de tu lado otra vez."

Suspirando se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se sentó antes de volver a dejar el resto del enorme juego en su regazo y comienza a leerlas, temiendo que si cerraba los ojos, tendría que ver su amor ardiendo al sol.

"¡No!"

"Eric!"

Pam se echó a llorar en cuanto se despertó. No podía dejar los sueños... no podía dejar de perder a Eric. Se había quedado dormida, sólo para sufrir la misma pesadilla. Pam se pasó una mano cansada por la cara y sacó las piernas por el borde de la cama mientras ella se movió para ponerse en pie. Sólo para hacer una pausa y mover su cabeza para escuchar el silencio a su alrededor... o más bien, el casi silencio, salvo por un débil eco en el suelo de mármol.

Pam era la única allí con todo derecho, y con los pies descalzos, corrió por la alfombra tratando de ver lo que había hecho el ruido. Sin embargo, ella no necesitaba escuchar mucho para saber. Había alguien en su casa.

Abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio con un crujido, alcanzó su punto máximo permitiéndose liberar sus colmillos en defensa. El sol se había puesto y la tenue luz de la luna brillando a través de las ventanas de doble altura, era todo lo que tenía para guiarla.

El eco se acercaba, dirigiéndose constantemente en su dirección. Preparada para el ataque, Pam estaba pegada a una pared, y esperó. Su mente daba vueltas sobre quién la había seguido, por qué y lo que ellos querían.

Una forma oscura se alzaba en las sombras y Pam reaccionó instantáneamente, en cuclillas y dando una patada al intruso en la parte posterior de las rodillas y lo derribo. Pero su agresor era igual de bueno, mientras él se giro, liberó sus manos y Pam se lanzó hacia él, tratando de contener sus manos y ganando terreno. Sin embargo, rápidamente él evadió su intento y la agarró por las muñecas, haciéndola rodar quedando tumbada sobre su estómago, y con lo que su agresor estaba encima de ella.

Pam gruñó e intentó con su codo golpearle en la cara. El hombre tuvo la audacia de reírse cuando él movió la cabeza fuera de su alcance pero luego, ella se quedó inmóvil. Esa sonrisa... No, no puede ser... ¿o sí?

Rodando sobre ellos, Pam se sentó a horcajadas el intruso y miró a los ojos brillantes, entonces. La arrogante sonrisa de Eric, sus ojos azules-grisáceos brillaban hacia ella mientras levantaba sus manos al lado de su cara en una falsa rendición. "Bueno, hola, Pamela. Siempre pensé que odiabas este lugar."

Pam frunció el ceño y cerró la mano en un puño mientras lo amenaza con matarle por sus travesuras. Maldita sea, al infierno. "Eric..." suspiró. "Te he estado buscando por todos lados" Pam hizo ademán de levantarse, pero las manos de Eric descendió sobre su cintura, manteniéndola a horcajadas encima de él. "No, no, por favor no te levantes.", Murmuró mientras él se movía sutilmente debajo de ella.

"¡Eric!" Pam abofeteó su mejilla dura. "¿Creías que era divertido salir corriendo de esa manera?" Ella soltó, hirviendo de ira.

Dejó escapar un resoplido, ella se irguió y comenzó a alejarse. "No... por supuesto que no", dijo al comentario de su progenie. "Estaba preocupado por ti Pamela... después casi yo…", hizo una pausa y vio como los ojos de ella se abren. "Lo que hice estuvo mal... Nunca debí haberte dejado... pero tenía que escapar." Eric vacilante tomó su mano y sosteniéndola con ambas manos, la miró a los ojos. "Cuando la sangre desapareció estaba expuesto y asustado... no tenía lugar al que correr, pero pensé en perderte y mis ganas de vivir se hicieron cargo." Él parpadeó. "Todo lo que podía hacer fue verte quemándote en el sol"

Sus palabras, hicieron que las lágrimas salieran a la superficie en los ojos de Pam. Mordiéndose el labio, ella miró hacia otro lado. Su mano, cálida contra la suya, anclándola contra el torrente de emociones que se levantan en ella. "Pensé que si me alejaba, te ayudaría. Pero después de que el subidón se desvaneció... Me sentí sola. Te busqué Eric en todas partes, todo lo que vi en mi sueño era tu cara," Pam resopló, cambió su mirada hacia el techo, tratando de no llorar. "Pensé que te había perdido" el rostro de Pam comenzó a desmoronarse como veía el cuerpo de Eric envuelto en llamas. "Y yo nunca llegaría a decirte la verdad." Ella empezó a sollozar.

Eric tragó un nudo en la garganta al verla romperse. Sin decir palabra, recogió Pam en sus brazos, apretándola y su rostro se hundió en el hueco de su cuello y lloró lágrimas escarlata frías. "Jag är ledsen mitt barn." Él susurró suavemente al oído.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola contra él mientras usa el otro para frotar círculos en su espalda, deslizándolo hasta enredar sus dedos en los rizos rubios. Eric cerró sus ojos, con el corazón roto mientras el cuerpo de Pamela se estremeció con sollozos contra él. Y se preguntó sobre lo que ella pensó que nunca llegaría a decirle.

Sollozos ahogados de Pam hizo eco en los pasillos de mármol de la casa vacía y Eric volvió la cabeza para plantar un beso reconfortante contra su pelo. Jag menade inte att Sara dig ", terminó, hundiendo la nariz en sus rizos.

Pocos minuto después del fuerte abrazo reconfortante de Eric, Pam comenzó a calmarse, llena de dolor, pero sin lágrimas. Sollozando ligeramente, Pam suavemente se separó y sonrió débilmente a Eric. "Te extrañé... extrañé esto," Ella hipó ligeramente. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, y le miró a los ojos con sinceridad antes de bajar al cuello de su camisa de vestir azul, húmeda y marcada con sangre. "Pero yo he arruinado tu camisa. Y debo parecer como una mierda." Pam empezó a limpiar su cara.

Eric se lo impidió cogiendo las manos de ella con las suyas. Negó con la cabeza y la miró con ojos suaves. "Siempre te ves hermosa para mí, Pam." Él ofrece una tierna sonrisa sincera. "Pero ahora", suspiró, "que era esa cosa que me querías decir"

Pam rió en voz baja. "Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento... ahora sólo quiero que me abraces"

No cabía duda del amor, la amistad y la lealtad entre ellos. Los dos eran una pareja perfecta en ingenio, habilidad, y arrogancia. Ella era su legado, un gran logro. Y él era su héroe y su príncipe azul rescatándola de los pozos más profundos del infierno. Y ahora, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de él con los ojos cerrados, se sintió más ligero que en los últimos días... y si tuviera una elección que se quedaría allí para siempre. La idea hizo a Pam sonreír mientras recorría con sus dedos al hombre, quien era la razón de ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Disculpas nunca dichas

"Nora"

"No… por favor"

Con un suspiro, se despertó; el aguijón innegable del dolor corriendo a través de su pecho, hasta que sintió el suave peso de su progenie presionando su costado. Lentamente se acomodó para poder ver la pequeña figura que yacía a su lado y poco a poco el aguijón del dolor se transformó en culpa.

A pesar de estar dormida había una mirada de ira en su rostro cansado. "Estoy aquí, Pamela. Y te prometo que nunca te dejare de nuevo" susurró mientras extendió una mano para acariciar y apartar el pelo de su cara. Tan pronto como su mano tocó su piel, él vio como su rostro estaba inundado en sudor. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus movimientos, no había nada de ella. Esto es por lo que él la había dejado, no porque no le importaba, no porque no la amaba o necesitaba, sino porque él no estaba seguro, después de perderlo todo, ser el héroe fuerte que ella creía que él era.

Pero cuando la miró, en su interior sabia que esos rasgos de dolor eran por él, todo lo que quería hacer era llorar. Él había amado a Nora y a Godrid, pero como un pequeño gemido salió de los labios entreabiertos de Pam, nada de eso pareció importar ahora. Si, el dolor de la pérdida de Godric y ver morir a Nora sin poder hacer nada, se quedaría con él, persiguiéndolo toda la eternidad. Pero al ver el estado de la mujer que él había elegido hacia tanto tiempo, la que el amaba con todo su ser, la única que quedaba que realmente le conocía, y amaba todo de él, algo en su interior se rompió.

"Pamela" él susurro en voz baja, pero la mujer no se movió, haciendo que Eric se riera un poco. "No hay necesidad de que estés realmente despierta para esto, de hecho" dijo sin dejar de pensar en voz alta "Estoy prefiriendo el hecho de que estés dormida. Al menos así, de este modo no tendré que rebatir tus comentarios".

Con eso, él se movió para poder tener una visión más clara de su hermosa cara. "Sabes, cuando te encontré, en ese mismo momento, supe que había algo en ti" El hace una pausa permitiendo que aparezca una sonrisa. "Pero nunca en los 900 años que tenía, pensé que acabarías siendo mi hija" Suspiró permitiendo bailar sus dedos sobre el hombro de ella, como había ocurrido hacía 100 años. "Y créeme. Realmente no quería ser creador, pero cuando vi la sangre y la tristeza en tus ojos…No podía dejarte morir".

Con una sonrisa, él negó con la cabeza. "Cuando me llevé tu cuerpo fuera del crematorio…Estaba tan enfadado, tan asustado, que pensé que te odiaría. Pero cuando cayó la noche, y vi tu despertar y te vi alimentarte como si lo hubieras estado haciendo durante años, cuando sentí tu amor…me enamore de ti…estaba asombrado de ti". Eric se detuvo, mirando como ella tomaba una respiración profunda innecesaria mientras dormía, lo que le hizo sonreír. "lo siento" dijo en voz baja mirándola. "No has hecho otra cosa que amarme, que mostrarme lealtad cuando más lo necesitaba… y cuando tú me necesitaste…yo no estuve allí". Declaró mientras lagrimas de sangre aparecían en sus ojos.

Con cuidado, para no despertarla, le besó suavemente en la cabeza "Duerme bien, querida. Porque te prometo que de ahora en adelante…nada importa más que nosotros. Al igual que solía ser antes de que el mundo nos encontrara…cuando solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Sonriéndole a ella, vio como una diminuta peculiar sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su boca. Inclinándose le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de bajarse de la cama. En silencio, se acerco a la puerta, solo deteniéndose cuando escucho su suave voz susurrar Yo también te quiero. En ese mismo momento supo que compensar lo que le había hecho no sería fácil, al igual que superar el dolor de Nora era difícil, pero con ella a su lado, creyendo en él, amándole…él supo que era posible.

Más tarde esa noche, el llegó a ver realmente como de verdad estaba, cuando su progenie llegó a tropezar en la sala de estar. Su cabello estaba despeinado y líneas rojas le cubrían la cara por haber estado llorando la otra noche. Sin decir una palabra, se dirigió a la cocina, buscando a tientas algo. Al no encontrarlo, se inclinó asomándose por el marco de la puerta "Eric…por favor dime que todavía tenemos sangre aquí?"

A Eric le costó un esfuerzo no reírse de la mueca que apareció en la cara de ella. "Regresando a tu estado semi-catatónico, Pam, te recordaré amablemente que tu odias estar aquí, y de hecho me dijiste que lo vendiera y llevara los suministros de sangre a Francia". Ella gimió. "No tenemos sangre fresca, pero tenemos True blood como para veinte años". Él le sonrió brillantemente, sosteniendo la botella que estaba bebiendo.

Pamela se quejó de nuevo, como si le doliera, antes de resoplar y volver a la cocina. Tan pronto como se fue, Eric se permitió una sonrisa creciera en sus labios. Sobre todo, cuando él la escucho maldecir entre dientes. Un par de minutos después, regresó a la sala. "¿Desde cuándo me escuchas?" preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de su creador, abriendo de mala gana la tapa y mirándolo tristemente.

"Bueno, después de tus quejas, yo estaba preocupado porque quemarías la casa, si yo no lo hacía". Se encogió de hombros tomando un sorbo del líquido de sabor horrible, antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa. Sabia lo mucho que ella odiaba True Blood, de hecho era una especie de mierda, de un año de antigüedad, él no pudo evitar la risita que le salió.

Pam miro en su dirección, sin diversión en su cara. "Está bien, esta noche iremos y encontraremos algo bueno para comer" El dijo moviendo la cabeza, con lo que se ganó una sonrisa de su progenie. "¿Tan pronto como esta película acabe?" y la sonrisa desapareció.

"Eric, es el maldito titanic…y acaba de empezar". Ella se quejo, y él se encogió de hombros dando un sorbo de la botella para ocultar la sonrisa. "Tu estas sonriendo… ¿era una broma? Por favor, di que lo era" ella agregó, y él levantó un dedo colocándolo en sus labios para hacerla callar.

Pam alzó una ceja ante el movimiento, pero la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, le dijo que ella sabía que él estaba bromeando e iba a desear no de haberlo hecho. "Eric se que odias la película…dijiste que era penosa" replicó después de un momento, antes de tomar otro sorbo de su pútrida bebida. Suspirando, él apagó la televisión, y le dio una mirada burlona.

"Está bien, princesa… ¿Dónde quiere la dama comer?"Le preguntó con sarcasmo y vio como ella rodó sus ojos. "Bien… entonces yo elegiré". Dijo tomando su mano y empujándola fuera, aún con la ropa de la noche anterior.

Los ojos de Eric miraban brillantemente como los dedos ensangrentados de Pam, marcaban las teclas blancas del piano, moviéndose elegantemente. Liberando a la joven de su agarre, Eric la dejo caer en el duro suelo de baldosas donde su madre y dos hermanos estaban inconscientes también. Todos habían llegado a casa de unas vacaciones y eran una presa fácil y una buena oportunidad que toda la cosa del virus no les había alcanzado. Lentamente se acerco por detrás de ella casi sorprendido. 100 años y nunca había sabido que ella podía tocar. "Yo nunca supe que tocabas" él susurro y vio una sonrisa en la cara ensangrentada de Pam.

Se veía hermosa, su pelo todavía era un desastre, la cara la tenía cubierta de sangre y sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras que dejaba que la música la llenara. "Tú nunca preguntaste…pero imaginé que lo adivinarías ya que crecí en un hogar de sensibilidad victoriana". Dijo ella abriendo los ojos, al notar a Eric sentarse a su lado en el banco de madera. Sin embargo, no se detuvo y en su lugar vio como Eric puso las manos sobre las teclas y empezó a tocar también.

"Veo más secretos ocultos sobre el gran enigma de Eric Northman" Pam susurró sin darse cuenta de lo duro que sonaba hasta que vio los ojos de Eric entristecerse, de pronto se detuvo y se mordió el labio. "lo siento, no debería…" empezó cuando Eric la interrumpió.

"No… tienes razón…y de ahora en adelante…prometo no más secretos" los ojos de Pam hicieron contacto en la confusión de sus palabras pero asintió con la cabeza dándole una suave sonrisa. "¿Ahora, donde estábamos? Pregunto él poniendo de nuevo las manos sobre las teclas. Puede ser difícil intentar borrar, olvidar y perdonar pero el modo en que los ojos de ella se iluminaron cuando admitió que tenía razón causándole tanta felicidad, supo que merecía la pena…ella merecía la pena.


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí otro capítulo más traducido de esta estupenda historia, creada por Samantha, podéis encontrar aquí la versión original u/3598383/beautiful-love-3

Capitulo 3: Revelaciones hirientes de un corazón roto

Estirando sus brazos, Pam se despertó y se giró encontrando Eric todavía durmiendo a su lado, lo cual era extraño, en sí mismo. Eric siempre había sido madrugador, pero con todas las cosas que últimamente han pasado, no podía soportar la idea de despertarle. Relajándose, ella camino hacia el baño, pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Eric murmurar en sueños. "Eric" dijo en voz baja y vio como su cuerpo se sacudió un poco.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, ella intentó despertarle suavemente. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde y en unos pocos minutos, ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él, intentando sujetarlo, mientras él gritaba y luchaba debajo de ella. Sin saber qué hacer, ella trato de engatusarlo de su pesadilla, dándole la vuelta y acariciando el pelo de la cara, cuando eso no funciono, le colocó un beso en la frente. No había planeado hacerlo pero tan pronto como lo había hecho, él empezó a calmarse. En segundos, sus ojos se abrieron. "Oh, gracias a Dios Eric" ella susurro apoyando su cabeza contra la de él, pero lo que ocurre a continuación, la lastimó más de lo que debería.

"Nora…lo siento mucho" Él la llamo, mirándola a través de unos ojos cansados. Ella trató de contener las emociones que podía sentir burbujear dentro de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El primer sollozo salió de su boca y antes de poder parar, las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

"Lo sé…Eric…te perdono…te amo" Ella sabía que él se encontraba en un estado de sueño semi-consciente y probablemente no se acordaría, pero ella sí. Sin discutir, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo mantuvo apretado entre sus brazos. Él necesitaba esto y ella le necesitaba. Verle así le rompía el corazón, incluso más que saber que él la había llamado Nora. Quizás estaba mal sentir una punzada de dolor, ya que desde lo que había pasado, era ella quien había estado a su lado todo el tiempo.

Ella tenía que trabajar más allá del pasado, tenía que hacerlo, cuando tenía al hombre más fuerte que jamás había conocido, al hombre que amaba más que a nada ni a nadie, estaba roto en sus brazos. De repente, la comprensión la arrastró y un sentimiento de malestar la amenazó. Todo esto…las promesas…sin mentiras…la atención…los toques fugaces…todo había sido una máscara para ayudarle a olvidar…ella había sido su distracción. No le importaba…todo lo que había hecho, era estar aquí con ella, estar seguro. Cuando se despierte, él probablemente nunca recuerde esto, y ella no lo permitiría.

Ella le debía su vida, y le ofrecería lo mismo. Cuando el despierte, ella estaría vestida y haría como si nada hubiese pasado…lo cual es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Eric vio el estado de euforia que despertó Pam en Estocolmo bajo la tormenta. Ella estaba en medio de una multitud y si embargo, solo tenía ojos para ella. Esa misma noche, ella le rogo que la llevara de compras, consciente de los clubs nocturnos que se encontraban en las mismas calles. Ella prácticamente le había arrastrado al interior, con ganas de encontrar una comida para esta noche en lugar de la sangre repugnante que esperaba en casa. Por supuesto él le había dicho que no, pero ahora ella estaba siendo invadida por hombres y mujeres jóvenes que quieren bailar con ella. Pero de todas las personas, ella eligió a un hombre joven atractivo que se parecía a alguien que saldría en anuncios de publicidad. Pero él sabía cuando liderar y Pam estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar lo que parecía que había en los ojos exigentes de Eric. Había pasado tanto tiempo de que la vio tan feliz y con atenciones gratuitas, que se encontró fascinado y más que un poco celoso de lo bien que sus cuerpos se habían fusionado entre sí. "Hola" dijo una voz femenina suave, provocando que Eric dejara de mirar a su progenie, dirigiéndose a la dueña de la voz. "¿Te gustaría bailar?" pregunto seductoramente lo que le hizo a Eric sonreír. "Sería maravilloso" dijo él aceptando el baile de la chica. Era bonita y ayudó enormemente a mantener su mente sin pensar en las manos de la pareja de Pam, estaban haciendo a su cuerpo.

Pamela, por su parte, había estado observando a Eric por el rabillo del ojo, todo el tiempo que ella estaba bailando. Se deleitaba en el hecho de que la observaba con atención. Sabía que estaba celoso y eso la excitaba, ¿Cuántas veces le había tenido que ver con esa puta hada?. A medida que se acercaba más a su pareja de baile, el joven la levantó por iniciativa propia, rozando las piernas de ella con las suyas, ella vio como los ojos de Eric se oscurecieron con lo que no estaba segura, pero le gustaba.

Así que descaradamente decidió ver hasta dónde podía empujarle, antes de que no lo soportara más y Eric la tomará en sus brazos. Así que dio la vuelta y se deslizo hacia abajo lentamente por todo el cuerpo del joven y se encontró y mantuvo el contacto visual con Eric y su nuevo amigo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio como realmente estaba afectado Eric, por el movimiento. La pobre pareja de Eric no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito, tenía que ser y los ojos de todos los hombres en ella mientras baila tan provocativamente. Él abandonó la excusa con la que intentaba ignorar cuan caliente se veía Pam mientras bailaba. Él se abrió paso entre las parejas de baile y sin ningún preámbulo, él la saco de los brazos de su pareja de baile y la coloco en los suyos.

"¿Pensé que no te gustaba bailar?" El susurro peligrosamente al oído, lo que la hizo sonreír. "No es divertido Pamela…es demasiado peligroso…nosotros debemos volver a casa de todos modos". De repente, la sonrisa que había se desvaneció cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos enfadados.

"Estas enfadado conmigo, por bailar…con un humano" dijo bruscamente sacudiendo la cabeza."Sabes que el verde no es un buen color para ti" ella escupió antes de darse la vuelta, pero él la agarro por el brazo. "Suéltame"

"No te voy a soltar" él espetó y ates de que Pam pudiera reaccionar, la empujo a velocidad vampiro fuera del bar. Cuando por fin se detuvo, estaban en un pequeño campo.

"¿Qué demonios Eric?" Ella grito y vio como los ojos de él se estrecharon.

"¿Tú has olvidado todo el asunto del virus V o el hecho de que la gente nos están buscando?" respondió él y vio como ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por supuesto que no lo hice Eric… pero no me puedo quedar al descubierto en este agujero de mierda… además estamos aquí en Suecia, nadie lo sabe" Agrego antes de darse la vuelta. "Demonios, dudo de que el envio incluso llegó a Suecia" termino y Eric la agarro del brazo para detenerla.

"No me importa…Nora" comenzó pero se detuvo al ver la ira que irradiaban los ojos de Pam.

"Si Eric…Nora murió… y lo creas o no sufrí tanto como tu pero no soy Nora… y nunca lo seré" ella terminó pero Eric no la soltó y en su lugar descendió sus colmillos. Sin pensarlo, le arrebato el bolso de las manos de Pam y lo arrojo a un lado.

"Sufriste….tú no sabes nada del sufrimiento" él grito y vio como Pam bajo la mirada derrotada. Una vez que él la soltó, se dieron cuenta que Eric había lanzado su bolso dentro de un pequeño estanque.

"¿Mira lo que hiciste?" Pam grito y vio como Eric sacudió la cabeza."Te das cuenta que las llaves de casa están ahí ahora". Añadió y vio como comenzó a desnudarse. La acción debería haber traído una sonrisa a su cara, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente se alejó. Una vez que se quito la ropa, se metió en el agua fría para recuperar el bolso.

"¿Feliz Ahora?" Eric resopló mientras andaba como un pato de vuelta al banco donde Pam estaba furiosa.

"Si, mucho" ella se lo quito y sacudió el agua, dándole una mirada repgunante, antes de que ella se diera cuenta que él le ofrecía su mano. El banco estaba un poco empinado y el barro lo hizo resbaladizo, pero ella solo le se quedo mirando fijamente.

"Oh vamos, he conseguido el bolso para ti" él exclamó lo que causó que ella colocara una mano en su cadera mientras levantaba una ceja. De hecho, fue su culpa que el bolso estuviera en el agua repugnante. "Pamela" él ladró y ella le dio la mano pero cuando él la agarro firmemente y apareció una sonrisa en sus labios, ella supo que había cometido un error.

Y tenía razón, él la empujo bruscamente al agua, lo que la hizo chillar mientras caía. A continuación, ella broto del agua repugnante."Hijo de puta" exclamo con los ojos entornados hacia él, lo que le da una sonrisa ganadora.

"Lo que es justo es justo" se encogió de hombros y fácilmente fue hacia la orilla, poniéndose su camisa blanca que había colgado en una rama. "El agua está muy refrescante, ¿verdad? El sonrió mientras ella iba hacia la hierba.

"¡Esta ropa cuesta 60.000, tu estúpido vikingo bastardo!" ella ladró, y vio como Eric empezó a vestirse de nuevo.

"Se secaran si tu corres lo suficientemente rápido…además tienes esta cosa ingeniosa que se llama secadora" él sonrió mientras ella escurría su pelo empapado. "Ves, esto es un traje caro" dijo él sarcásticamente antes de agacharse para atarse los zapatos.

"Te odio" exclamo ella, reuniendo todo el material para escurrir el agua. "Además esto es limpieza en seco solamente… y aquí, en el jodido culo del mundo, estoy segura que el más cercano esta a 15 kilómetros de distancia".

"En realidad, ahora me siento herido, así que supongo que ya que todo esta tan lejos..." él se detuvo cuando sintió que algo le golpeo la espalda. Mirando un poco hacia atrás, vio a Pam allí con las manos sucias de la hierba y tierra que había tirado.

"Ok, existe una línea y acabas de cruzarla" gruñó y observó como Pam le dio una pequeña sonrisa descarada mientras se quedo allí sin miedo.

"Se limpiara, solo tienes que nadar lo suficiente" ella bromeo, quitándose el pelo mojado de la cara, antes de girarse para irse, pero Eric tenía otros planes. Con su velocidad, de repente la levantó en brazos y la alzó por encima de sus hombros, sujetándola allí.

"Agh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella exclamó.

"Tú querías actuar como un niño, yo te tratare como un niño" dijo él, causando que Pam luchara más, sobre todo cuando escucho el bufido demasiado familiar de cerdos. La llevó colina arriba hasta el corral de cerdos que había en la propiedad. Solo había unos pocos cerdos holgazaneando en el barro, pero ella podía decir que al menos llegaba hasta las rodillas y era muy maloliente. La llevó hasta la cerca y la sentó allí, pero ella se aferro a él como un niño asustado.

"¡Eric, ni se te ocurra! Grito, pero él era demasiado rápido y se deshizo de su agarre, dándole un ligero empujón.

"Hasta luego" él agito su mano, creyendo que estaba fuera de peligro. Pero en el último momento, Pam extendió su mano y con todas sus fuerzas le tiro encima de ella hacia la piscina de barro. Ella aterrizo de espaldas y él aterrizo con la cara, momentos después saco la cabeza del barro jadeando.

"¡No te puedo creer!"Comenzó a golpearlo con el dorso de la mano.

"Bueno, no funcionó exactamente de la manera que quería" gruñó él.

"Idiota" exclamó.

"Oh, ¿yo soy el idiota?" él se volvió y arrojó un puñado de lodo, pero ella lo esquivo rápidamente.

"Si, eres un idiota" ella exclamó. "E infantil…un vampiro de mil años jugando en el barro!"

"¿Soy infantil? Tu eres quien empezó esta estúpida fiesta" grito el lanzándole más barro. "Y cuando has dicho de parar esta lucha y comportarnos como adultos? A ambos nos encantó"

"Oh… si…Eric vivo para ponerte en tu lugar" le lanzó lodo, dando en el blanco y golpeándole en su cara. Todas las palabras se perdieron y se lanzó a por ella, sujetándola y tirándole todo el barro que él podía. Pam con su mano libre agarro un puñado de barro y se lo tiro a su camisa.

La acción provoco que Eric se lo limpiara y en su distracción ella salto a su espalda. El lodo resbaladizo provoco que perdiera el equilibrio tambaleándose a ciegas hasta que cayó de cara en el barro.

Pam se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, le agarró del pelo levantando su cabeza del barro y volviéndola a bajar y luego vuelve hacerlo de nuevo. Él abrió la boca y escupió barro. Se dio la vuelta debajo de ella y le tiro más barro. Ella le tiro más barro de vuelta. De alguna manera, a través de todo el barro lanzado, la ira se disolvió en risas, se había convertido en un juego. Olvidando lo que realmente lo había comenzado.

Ella empezó a reír y correr, todavía tirando barro y él la persiguió, agarrándola por la cintura y cayendo ambos de vuelta en la piscina de barro. Los cerdos retrocedieron asustados mirando a los dos inmortales rodar juntos, todavía arrojando barro pero con menos eficiencia.

Ambos estaban cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies de barro, y ambos lucían una enorme sonrisa. "! Hey chicos, aléjense de mis cerdos!" grito una voz de anciano. "! Salid de ahí ahora mismo!" "¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? ¿Que tenéis 5 años?"

El hombre anciano sueco estaba furioso, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Rápidamente, el hombre se alejo murmurando palabrotas, haciendo que se miraran antes de estallar en risas.

"Él tiene razón, sabes, estamos actuando como niños de cinco años" Pam dijo en un suspiro. "Me pregunto porque será eso". Pam se echo a reír y se giró mirando en la dirección de Eric. Y sin indicación alguna, ni siquiera la más mínima advertencia, él la beso. Decir que ella le estaba devolviendo el beso sería una subestimación. Sus labios se encontraron en el más suave, más dulce y tierno beso que había experimentado con Eric. Él estaba buscando confort en los labios fríos de Pam y Pam nunca pudo negarle nada al hombre que amaba, desde luego no esto.

Movimientos lentos sensuales dictaban sus labios mientras que sus bocas se entremezclan en esta nueva situación. Se habían besado millones de veces, sino más, pero esto, esto era diferente. Sus labios estaban enredados y los sentimientos embriagadores invocaban a ser saboreados, dejando las entrañas de Pam temblando, pero esto desapareció cuando ella escucho la voz del anciano una vez más. "Les dije fuera "gritó el hombre. "Estáis asustando a mis cerdos". Dicho esto, ambos retrocedieron titubeando, pero cuando Eric se apartó, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si se acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

La boca de Eric se abrió para disculparse, pero Pam coloco su dedo ahí para detenerlo. "No lo hagas" su voz sonaba ronca. "No te disculpes por eso" Pam le sonrió con ojos tiernos. "Lo necesitabas. Y me alegré de ofrecértelo. No te disculpes y no te arrepientas. Yo no lo hago…y tu tampoco debes". Sintiendo el conflicto en él, Pam con el dedo que había utilizado para silenciarle, lo arrastro por la línea de su mandíbula.

"Ahora, vamos, antes de que él regrese con un pistola" Ella terminó con una sonrisa ligera forzada, antes de volverse le dio un ligero apretón al hombro de Eric y se levanto. Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta la sonrisa desapareció y Pam suprimió la necesidad de apretar sus manos. Después de saltar la valla empezó a alejarse cuando la voz de Eric hizo eco en el viento.

"Pamela, yo…"

"No, Eric" ella dijo como si adivinara sus pensamientos y vio como cerró la boca pero los ojos de él seguían sus movimientos.

"¿Has pensado alguna vez que la razón por la que me fui, la razón por la que te libere, la razón de que me preocupo…es porque te amo, quiero que estés a salvo?" él pregunto y ella se quedo inmóvil. "Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, se que acordamos que se termino… que funcionábamos mejor como amigos… pero perder a Nora ha cambiado eso…Tu eres lo único que me queda ahora…y quiero más…necesito más y viéndote con alguien más".

Pam giro la cabeza un poco hacia él con la boca entreabierta "Eric..."

"Puede que no sea capaz de sentirte más Pamela…pero lo vi en tus ojos, lo sentí cuando nos besamos, cuando estábamos tumbados en la cama juntos…lo veo ahora". Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza. "Te quise desde la noche en que nos conocimos" él espetó. "Te quiero ahora…y tengo la sensación de que tu también me quieres".

Ella se quedo congelada, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. "Te equivocas" ella tartamudeo un poco, como si las palabras quemaran mientras las decía. "Lo que tú sientes…lo que sentimos… es confort, Eric" dijo en voz baja. "Perdiste a Nora…y te guste admitirlo o no…cuando ella murió una parte de ti también lo hizo. Tú te sentiste verdaderamente muerto por una vez en tu larga vida…quieres volver a sentir y yo soy la única que está aquí… eso es todo…son los pasos del duelo, Eric" dijo viendo como se entristecen los ojos de él. "Ya has tenido toda la negación y el aislamiento, has mostrado el dolor y la culpa, ahora estas en la negociación y en la ira…" se detuvo como si la revelación le dolía más que a él.

"Lo que yo estaba haciendo fue estúpido…y te prometo que quiero hacerlo de nuevo….pero Eric…no soy Nora…y estas en lo cierto, siento algo por ti, diablos, lo siento desde el día que os conocimos…pero no apostaré por nosotros…no voy a ser la sustituta de Nora" Dicho esto, ella salió volando hacia el cielo, dejando a Eric allí de pie solo.

Una vez que Pam aterrizó, ella no fue directamente hacia la casa, pero en su lugar buscó refugio en el jardín cerca de la piscina. Caminando hacia la tubería de la manguera para activarla y empezó a limpiarse el barro. Pero su mente estaba muy lejos de la tarea en cuestión. Ella le expuso en ese momento. Él había desnudado completamente sus sentimientos por ella y ella con dureza lo había alejado.

Pero ella había tenido razón al… ¿verdad? Su confesión había sido por ese momento, era una necesidad profunda pero construida en la ira, dolor y necesidad de sentir algo real. Hubiera sido una acción de vuelta a la lujuria, antes de caer en el arrepentimiento y lamentarse era una cosa que no podía soportar….especialmente cuando era hacia ella.

Una vez que se fue el barro, ella se quito la ropa inservible poco a poco, antes de regresar a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse, sino que se echó el edredón de seda sobre su cuerpo mientras trataba de esconder las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer.

Estos dos últimos días habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones diferentes, desde la primera, odiándole por dejarla, a consuelo a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos que necesitaban, preocupación que ahora se había convertido en confusión…y ahora dolor y amor.

Rápidamente se seco las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras aspiraba. ¿Por qué él eligió ahora para hacer esto? ¿Y si sus palabras hacen que él se vaya? ¿Y si ella tenía razón y todo lo que él estaba sintiendo era parte del proceso de duelo?

Lo mejor era olvidarse de esto. Todo… aunque la ira de él había estado fuera de lugar, había estado e lo cierto…y habían sido descuidados…y tenían que parar. Ellos no vivían en una tierra mágica a salvo de cualquier daño, ellos solo lo habían evadido.

Lentamente camino por el jardín y se detuvo al encontrar la ropa de Pam tirada allí cubierta de barro todavía en su mayoría. Suspirando, la recogió y se acercó a la silla de la piscina y la puso sobre él, pero fue una acción casi robótica, ya que su mente se llenaba de incertidumbre y las mismas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez.

¿Por qué había besado a Pam? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Fue realmente porque necesitaba sentir algo más que la tristeza y el arrepentimiento? Pero, ¿él había besado a Pam realmente para deshacerse de su culpa? Bien, no, él había sido atrapado por los argumentos y pucheros de ella por lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Ella realmente cree que la estaba usando como una distracción…verdad? Todo lo que él dijo, le sentó bien…no, ellos estaban en lo cierto, lo que significaba…

Eric inhalo cuidadosamente, lo que significaba que la única razón por la que había besado a Pam, era porque él había querido besarla. Debido a que la amaba, y porque le había llevado 6 años darse cuenta de que ella era la única que verdaderamente lo entendía y al verla en los brazos de otro, lo había asustado.

Eh, pero ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a explicar esto a su progenie testaruda? Ya había causado tanto daño y ella tenía derecho a tomar la decisión que había tomado, pero tenía que hacerle saber que ella no era el reemplazo de Nora. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención desde el interior de la casa. "Pamela" dijo e voz baja mientras que la preocupación corría por su mente, pero antes de poder moverse un dolor agudo y repentino corría por su brazo, haciéndole caer del dolor.

Mirando hacia abajo, el shock se filtró en la mente de Eric, ya que otro suave y preciso golpe dio en el césped a escasos centímetros de su cabeza confirmó lo que estaba viendo e instintivamente supo que tenía que llegar a Pam.

Bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que su brazo no se estaba curando. "Maldición…" él susurro mientras su ropa fangosa se volvía de color rojo. Pero nada importaba, alguien había en su casa y estaban tratando de matarlos. La casa estaba a unos minutos de distancia y después de otra sucia bala, él fue hacia la casa. Tenía que llegar a Pam.


	4. Chapter 4

La historia pertenece a Samantha, podéis encontrar aquí la versión original u/3598383/beautiful-love-3

Capitulo 4: El héroe y la damisela

Pam se movió nerviosamente en sueños, mientras rodaba de un lado a otro de la cama, permitiendo que escaparan pequeños gemidos mientras su rostro se arrugaba en el malestar. Ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, o al menos el comienzo de una. Él la observaba desde las sombras, ella era hermosa y perfecta, él lo había sabido desde el momento en que la conoció.

Ya había incapacitado al varón con el que ella había estado, y ahora solo estaba él con su bella durmiente. Mirando hacia el reloj, suspiro suavemente, solo tenía una oportunidad para hacerlo bien antes del amanecer, así que tenía que ser perfecto.

Se acercó a la cama con cuidado, asegurándose de no despertarla, pero rápidamente se detuvo cuando ella se movió otra vez, su sueño era cada vez más espantoso. La idea de esta criatura soñando cosas tan terribles, le hizo tragar saliva pero continúo acercándose como un cazador acechando a su presa.

Ella gimió otra vez y luego se calmó. Su mente consciente estaba lentamente aliviándose. Ahora era su oportunidad. Sacó una jeringuilla de su bolsillo, mordió el capuchón para quitarlo y la preparó. Conto hasta tres y actuó. Su mano tapaba la boca de ella, cuando la aguja la hundió en la piel de su cuello, permitiendo que las sustancias químicas fueran inyectadas. Sus ojos se abrieron directamente al contacto, sus gritos fueron ahogados por la mano, pero incluso con la fuerte dosis de plata en su sangre, ella todavía era más fuerte que él.

Con todas sus fuerzas, él se lanzó sobre ella, preparando otra dosis, pero en cuanto su peso cambió, ella utilizó su fuerza para mandarlo al suelo. Ella fue a la carrera hasta la puerta y corrió por el pasillo, pero cuando llego a las escaleras tropezó pero consiguió aguantar el equilibrio antes de caer al suelo. La sangre le ardía y la visión empezaba a desdibujarse y antes de que pudiera gritar, recibió un empujón detrás de ella enviándola escaleras abajo. Ella caía durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que su cuerpo se detuvo finalmente. Rápidamente intento moverse, pero su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado.

"Sabía que ibas a dar guerra" él sonrió mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras con la jeringa en la mano. Ella tenía que correr, tenía que encontrar a Eric, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes. Una vez en la parte inferior, él se agacho y la agarró del cabello, levantándola, antes de dejarla caer de nuevo, la golpeó con fuerza. "Esto será más fácil si dejas de luchar".

Pamela probó el sabor a metal distintivo de la sangre que provenía de su labio partido, toda dolorida y su energía se estaba agotando poco a poco, pero o iba a darle la satisfacción de tener miedo. Ella no tenía miedo de él, lo odiaba. Con las manos ásperas, él le dio la vuelta antes de ponerse a horcajadas en su cuerpo ya dolorido. "Trate de hacer esto fácil para ti…pero como el coño estúpido que eres, lo jodiste!" grito con los ojos llenos de tal oscuridad que por un momento Pamela pensó que estaba mirando los abismos del infierno.

"Espero que Eric te maté" ella le mordió furiosamente, ganándose otra dura bofetada, esta vez ella no se movió. Eso hasta que él quitó el capuchón a otra jeringa. Al ver la aguja, Pam hervía, pero era debido a la plata, él la apretó más fuerte provocando más dolor en su cuerpo. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle con amargura. Tenía los ojos fijos en él, el cual mantenía una sonrisa sádica viciosa. Pamela cerró los ojos y grito cuando la aguja encontró el mismo punto sensible en su cuello.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abierta estrellarse. El ruido la cogió fuera de guardia, pero no tanto como a él. Al segundo, que él le prestó atención, ella le golpeó con su rodilla en la entrepierna, haciéndolo caer a un lado. Una vez que él estaba fuera de ella, Pam alcanzó la jeringa y se la pinchó en el ojo izquierdo. Sus gritos resonaron en la casa mientras ella comenzó a luchar con el dolor tratando de moverse para escapar, pero se encontró con sus piernas débiles. "Eres una puta muerta, querida" dijo con voz dolorida.

Con toda la energía que le quedaba, ella rápidamente trato de levantarse, pero cada movimiento se sentía como lava corriendo por sus venas. Su cuerpo dolorido echaba humo. De repente, el sonido de los pasos de Eric hizo eco en la gran mansión. Su héroe había venido a salvarla.

Eric se precipitó hacia la casa, en busca de Pam. Él había visto su figura, había escuchado sus gritos y ahora él estaba sangrando. Usando la velocidad de vampiro atravesó las puertas de atrás, pasó más allá de la sala, atravesó la sala de música, barrió con la mirada el salón, solo parándose cuando una despeinada ráfaga de Pam, atravesó las puertas francesas de la sala. "Pam" una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios mientras se acercaba. Pero cuando dio unos pasos hacia ella, él se detuvo repentinamente. Él levantó su cabeza mínimamente y olió de nuevo, solo para estar seguro. Oh si, podía olerlo en el aire como un manto, enmascarado en una primera bocanada por el olor de la sangre y el barro del exterior. Plata. Él agudizó sus ojos, se centró en su descendencia y se dio cuenta de que venía de ella."¿Pam?" ella se limito a sonreír, como si estuviera feliz de verlo de nuevo. "¿estás…?" se detuvo. Una vez más, esa sonrisa arrugó el borde de sus ojos. "Eric" el murmullo apenas salió de sus labios antes de que ella se derrumbara rápidamente, pero antes de que cayera, el corrió y la agarró. Justo cuando una bala atravesó la ventana.

"Nosotros….tenemos compañía" ella arrulló su voz en un suave y dolorido susurro.

"Te tengo" Eric susurro, pero la situación estaba en contra de él. No tenía ni idea de cuantos eran, lo que eran capaces de hacer y luego, estaba Pam que yacía inerte en sus brazos. El no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad con ella. Ellos estaban ahí fuera. Aparentemente solos y aislados del mundo, ¿Cómo esta gente les había encontrado y quienes eran?

Sacudió la cabeza con desesperación antes de coger a Pam en brazos. Tenía que sacarla de allí, y la única manera era través de la bodega. En la profunda oscuridad, había un pasadizo secreto, que él había construido hacía muchos años para deshacerse más fácilmente de su comida, sobre todo cuando los seres humanos no tenían conocimiento de los de su clase.

El pasadizo tenía varios kilómetros bajo tierra antes de terminar en un antiguo cementerio. Ya que el amanecer estaba cerca, era al único sitio al que podían llegar. De repente, sonó una alarma lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a una persona dormida y Eric utilizó el ruido para ocultar sus movimientos mientras corría por la casa. Una vez que llegó a la bodega, Eric se cambió el peso de Pam y se dirigió a una estantería de vino para desenganchar el pestillo que le permitía girar fácilmente la pared de piedra.

De repente, la alarma se detuvo y fue reemplazado por disparos. "¿Cómo diablos la perdiste?" se hizo eco una voz masculina, haciendo a Eric mirar hacia arriba. "La zorra es fuerte incluso con la plata…me apuñaló en el ojo". Solo dos hombres estaban discutiendo pero por los ruidos que había encima de ellos, podía decir que había más de dos en la casa.

Entrando en el pasillo oscuro, él se cambió a Pam de nuevo, para poder cerrar la puerta, y después se aseguraría de poner suficiente distancia. Utilizando su velocidad, le llevaría poco tiempo atravesar el pasadizo y llegar al cementerio, pero él podía sentir la salida del sol. La ira corría por Eric mientras miraba a su progenie desnuda. Su pelo estaba enmarañado con sangre, de una herida de su cabeza y el resto de ella estaba un tanto faltó de color…magullado.

Había venido aquí por él, para asegurarse de que él estaba a salvo y ahora ella estaba sin vida en sus brazos. Él quería encontrar a quien estaba detrás de esto y desgarrarlos. Si no estuviera tan preocupado por Pam, lo haría. Él cazaría al pistolero sin mirar las consecuencias. Pero como Pam gime ligeramente, sabe que su venganza puede esperar. Ella era más importante.


	5. Chapter 5

La historia pertenece a Samantha, podéis encontrar aquí la versión original u/3598383/beautiful-love-3

Capitulo 5: Vítores a las aventuras y recuerdos.

Eric se sentó en la pequeña escalera que conducía a la antigua cripta donde se habían refugiado. Él suspiró antes de apoyar su cabeza en las manos. La noche había caído hacia más de dos horas y Pam permanecía todavía inmóvil en el banco de piedra, con solo la camisa sucia y sangrienta de él para cubrir su cuerpo. Suspirando levantó la vista en dirección a ella y se quedó mirándola. Ella estaba pálida a la luz de la luna, incluso más de lo habitual. Y aunque sus rasgos eran pacíficos durante el sueño, él la miró con recelo mientras se levantó y se acercó a su lado. Lo último que quería en este momento era que se despertará y le encontrara mirándola. Sin embargo, aún así, después de permanecer a su lado tanto tiempo, la preocupación de que ella pudiera estar desarrollando las feas venas negras, él anhelaba ver esos penetrantes ojos azules mirándole de nuevo.

Todo el asunto le hizo estar muy enfadado. El verla tumbada en el banco, le envió un escalofrío de miedo que le recorrió la espina dorsal y no le gustó. Por no hablar del pánico que corría a través de él, miedo de que ella se enfrentaría a la misma suerte que Nora. Frotándose las manos por su cara, él se estremeció cuando movió su brazo herido. La bala no estaba profunda, poco más que un rasguño, pero el daño estaba hecho. La bala tenía algo que ralentizó el proceso de cicatrización, y si tenía que adivinar Pam también había recibido una dosis.

Un suave gemido llamó su atención, así él vio como ella abrió los ojos solo un milímetro, pero se volvieron a cerrar, mientras se movía inquieta. Extendió su mano para sujetar la cabeza de ella, y con los dedos en su frente, le apartó con suavidad un mechón de pelo de su cara, devolviéndolo a su lugar. Tan pronto como toco la mano de él su cabeza, la incertidumbre y un aumento del miedo condujo la mano de ella casi por propia voluntad, a agarrar la muñeca de dicha mano lo más fuerte que pudo, lo cual no fue muy difícil, en absoluto.

Otra mano agarró sus dedos y suavemente los aflojó, mientras una voz la tranquilizó. "Shh…ahora estas a salvo, te tengo". Un alivio al instante se apoderó de ella, relajándose un poco pero su cabeza seguía perdida en la niebla. Sin embargo, era una voz que conocía. Ella confió en esa voz, al menos en cierta medida.

Al abrir sus ojos, le picaban tanto que apenas podía ver nada. Bruscamente, se sacudió tierra de su ojo y miró de cerca a la persona que todavía tenía su mano. "Eric" salió como un graznido apenas reconocible. Él le soltó la mano, para morder su muñeca y se la ofreció a Pam "Toma, bebe".

Ella comprendió y levanto sus brazos doloridos para acunar la muñeca que ahora descansaba en sus labios. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella bebió de él, y el sabor era tan increíble como lo era entonces. Olía como un buen vino, y como ella se permitió recorrer por encima con su lengua, no pudo evitar un suave gemido. No era ni demasiado espesa ni demasiado ligera y el sabor era dicha pura. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Pam había probado una sangre como esta, y a juzgar como ella lo había aferrado, Eric era nada más que lo mejor.

O podría haber sido la manera de que se abrió una sensación que ella extrañaba. No hacía mucho desde que él la liberó, sin embargo todavía dolía como nada que jamás ella había sentido. Pero ahora, ser capaz de sentir algo de las emociones de Eric, era como volver a casa. Ella lo conocía de hacía más de un siglo, y le había amado desde el día que llegó a ella en la noche, sintió la preocupación de Eric por ella y su amor, así que la hacía sentirse entera de nuevo. Después de un par de sorbos de su sangre, su mente empezó a aclararse. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él mientras Eric la miraba beber durante un tranquilo minuto sin hablar.

Mientras bebía, ella utilizó la tregua momentánea para buscar a través de sus recuerdos y lentamente se dio cuenta de que estaba molesta. Cambiándose ligeramente para poder apoyarse en él, sus recuerdos fueron confirmados por el dolor de su cuerpo. Había sido drogada, plateada y golpeada, ella estaba comprensiblemente enojada. Se echó un poco para atrás y levantó su mano para limpiarse la sangre de la comisura de la boca. "Gracias" susurró suavemente con voz dolorida todavía.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la gran herida en el brazo de él. No le molestaría o incluso no le causaría ningún titubeo, si la sangre no estuviera todavía saliendo lentamente. Si le habían disparado la noche anterior, entonces él tenía que haber sanado….pero no lo había hecho. "Tu brazo…no está sanando". La visión de la sangre corriendo lentamente de la herida, se dibujo en los ojos de Pam. "¿Por qué me has dado sangre sino te estás recuperando?" su voz seguía dolorida pero en lugar de preocuparse, sostuvo ira.

Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente, pero solo fue causado porque Pam le miró con asombrado. "Está bien…has jugado al anfitrión, al médico y al sirviente cariñoso…pero ahora estoy despierta y es hora de que me des algunas respuestas".

Su mirada se volvió penetrante. "Porque cuando te encontré…" hizo una pausa mirando a otro lado. "Cuando yo te encontré estabas herida, te habían inyectado plata, pero no estaba seguro…todo lo que podía pensar era… ¿y si era el virus?"

"Yo habría muerto más rápido" ella trató de bromear.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Nora sufrió con ello, Pam…y la tuve que ver morir" Sus ojos fríos cayeron mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Tenía miedo de ver lo que te iba a pasar. Nunca me he sentido tan asustado, tan enfadado y lastimado mientras que he estado cuidándote desde que salimos de la casa.

Los ojos azules de Pam lentamente bajaron como la culpa comenzó a correr a través de ella. Él le había dado su sangre, ¿y que había hecho ella? Ella le regaño por hacerlo, inconsciente del dolor y del miedo que estaba sufriendo. "¿Por lo menos sabes quién te disparó? Ella preguntó con su voz suave mientras hablaba.

"Tengo algunas ideas de quien podría haber sido. Sin embargo, no conseguí verle bien a tiempo. Estaba un poco preocupado por la mujer inconsciente de mis brazos". Él escupió como si el pensamiento de las personas que les hirieron, hubieran escapado, le hacía enfurecer.

"Así que ni idea de si podemos esperar a que se repita" ella dijo y escucha como él resopló. "Actúas como si esto es mi culpa…yo no hice nada" Ella espetó cansada de la forma en que actuaba y vio como sus ojos furiosos se encontraron con los de ella. "De verdad crees que tenía algo que ver con esto… ¿no es así?"

Eric no respondió a su pregunta, en su lugar se volvió a la puerta de piedra. "Vamos, estamos a poco tiempo de un pueblo cerca de aquí. Esperemos, que para cuando nuestro aspirante a asesino, termine la búsqueda en mi casa"

"No… no hasta que respondas a mi maldita pregunta" ella gruñe con voz áspera, pero los dolores todavía se incrustan en ella. "¿Piensas que tuve algo que ver con esto?" dice señalando a los alrededores.

"Ellos me dispararon, Pam…con una bala que tiene algo que mantiene la herida sin que se cure… pero a ti estaban intentando secuestrarte, así que incluso, si no tienes nada que ver con esto, ellos todavía iban a por ti" él se dio la vuelta y vio como Pam se quedó boquiabierta. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaban tratando de llevársela a cualquier parte, pero tenía sentido, ya que la habían drogado y debilitado. "Ahora…céntrate" Eric podía sentir palpitar su brazo junto con el dolor. "Cuando lleguemos al pueblo, esperemos conseguir un taxi que nos lleve a la ciudad, a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia".

Ella permaneció en silencio y asintió mientras Eric se dirigía a la puerta. Eric siempre había tenido el don de mantener la calma y el control en cualquier momento. Oh, Pam lo había visto frustrado, pero la única vez que lo había visto perder los estribos era cuando algo cercano a él era dañado o amenazado, y ahora mismo si Eric tuviera a los hombres bajo custodia los habría matado, más allá de la retractación. El dolor se precipitó por Pam, cuando se puso de pie, pero no fue tan doloroso como debería, gracias a la sangre de Eric de mil años de antigüedad.

Abriendo la puerta ligeramente, él se asomó, antes de volverse a Pam. Él podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y podía sentirlo a través del ligero vínculo. La culpa se hizo eco en los ojos de él, antes de bajar las escaleras y agarrarla suavemente del brazo. "No…suéltame" Ella gritó tirando lejos de él, pero la fuerza de Eric no le permitió moverse mucho. "Eric…lo digo en serio…para" ella escupió con tristeza en su voz intentando evitar venirse abajo.

Pero no funcionó cuando él la abrazó, y envolvió con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su pequeño débil cuerpo. "Lo siento…" le susurró en su pelo mientras él sentía como el cuerpo de ella se fundía con el suyo. "Yo estaba tan asustado y enfadado que lo he pagado contigo y por eso lo siento… ellos van tanto a por mí como a por ti ". Él pudo sentir como Pam sollozaba en silencio, así que frotó círculos suaves en la espalda que estaba cubierta por su amplia camisa.

"Ahora vamos, tenemos que alejarnos de esta zona, en caso de que regresen" añadió alejándose para acunar el rostro de Pam.

"Eric tu sangre ayudó, realmente lo hizo…pero todavía estoy débil, si nos atacan… solo seré un problema" terminó y vio como Eric le sonreía. "No estoy bromeando Eric…tu ya has sido herido por mi culpa… si algo más te ocurre yo nunca podría perdonarme". Agregó, esta vez permitiendo a Eric ver como una lágrima se deslizo por su pálida mejilla.

"Bueno, supongo que te tendré que llevar" dijo en voz baja mientras limpiaba la lágrima con el pulgar. Pam lo miró dispuesta a discutir acerca de cómo eso sería aún peor, cuando el dedo de Eric, le presionó los labios. "No voy a dejarte aquí, Pamela. Así que camina o te llevo".

Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies mientras él caminaba entre los árboles. El bosque era espeso y sus frondosas copas permitían que trazos de la luz de luna se filtraran. Fue bastante sorprendente para ambos, darse cuenta de que solo hace un par de días todo había estado bien, y ahora, en menos de 24 horas, ellos estaban huyendo a pie, demasiado débiles para usar su velocidad o su vuelo.

Fue solo cuando Pam consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, hizo la pregunta que había estado plagando sus pensamientos. "¿Cómo me has encontrado, Eric? sabes... tu nunca me dijiste como sabias que yo estaba en Suecia o como sobreviviste después de que la sangre desapareció". Sus ojos revolotearon por las facciones de él en la penumbra.

Eric mantenía sus ojos en el suelo, lamentándose por sus zapatos arruinados, sin embargo sentía los ojos de Pam en él. "Como dije Pam, no fue difícil. Ya sabía que vendrías…con el tiempo y tu conocías mi amor por este país". Él comenzó antes de hacer una pausa como si el resto de la pregunta fuera muy difícil de hablar. "Cuando me fui… No era realmente yo. Estaba tan herido por lo de Nora, y la idea de haber perdido a ambos, mi padre y mi hermana pesaban en mi mente… solo necesitaba tiempo para escapar, escapar del infierno". Hizo otra pausa y Pam se acercó cogiéndolo de la mano.

"Sé que la odiabas y eso fue mi culpa…pero cuando se estaba muriendo… le pregunté quién me consolaría en los siglos venideros y ella dijo que tu lo harías" esta vez permitió encontrarse con los ojos de Pam. "Ella murió en casa de Bill, en una de las camas, y el pensamiento de que sus restos fueran limpiados por una maldita criada…No podía permitir que ocurriera, así que recogí todo lo que pude y la traje al lugar más hermoso que yo conocía"

Pam bajó la mirada, ante la idea de que Eric recogió los restos de Nora y la trajo aquí para que pudiera estar en algún lugar hermoso. "Cuando estaba en el mar Báltico derramando la pequeña urna…la sangre desapareció… estuve expuesto y la tierra más cercana a la orilla, era rocosa, no había lugar para enterrarme y siendo tan viejo supe que no tardaría mucho en quemarme…y por un momento, en realidad pensé en ello". Pam no pudo evitar el dolor que sus ojos mostraron ante su comentario. "Pero entonces pensé en ti y lo mucho que me dolió cuando Godric se fue…así que use todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y me tire al borde del abismo hacía el agua oscura".

En la distancia, sabía que el problema principal, no era lo que ella estaba planteando. En todo caso, fue el hecho de que eran vampiros, más que nada. Así que una vez más habían sido colocados en la línea de fuego y sus vidas estaban en peligro.

Aprieta momentáneamente sus manos en un puño. No era por lo que ellos habían hecho sino por lo que ellos eran. Los vampiros habían salido a la luz con buenas intenciones, pero al extenderse, sus enemigos se habían multiplicado. Los Obama, Russell, la Autoridad, Burrel, y otras personas de ideas afines, habían salido rápidamente de la nada. Incluso otros vampiros detrás de ellos.

Eric no era ingenuo al creer que Pam no sabía cómo arreglárselas por sí misma. Él lo sabía, lo había visto ya en los primeros días, que a Pam le gustaba jugar sucio. Ella batía sus grandes y hermosos ojos, mordiéndose el labio y utilizando su modo hambriento para atraerles, antes de rasgar sus gargantas. Sin embargo, haciendo eso, les dio demasiado poder, se aprovecharon demasiado. Negó con la cabeza mentalmente.

Esto le enfureció un poco más. No era nada nuevo que fueran tras él, ya que era un vampiro de mil años y sheriff, pero demasiadas personas habían pisoteado a las mujeres que él quería. Incluso si él arrancara los corazones de todos ellos, no podía hacer nada al respecto sobre ello. Ellos sabían de su debilidad y que él no permitiría que le ocurriera nada a ella, y Pam con su cariñoso corazón y su amor por él, la habían convertido en el más grande objetivo. ¿Era de extrañar que esta mujer sentada a su lado le frustrara?

"Necesitamos un santuario" él habló. "Tengo que averiguar lo que está pasando y es necesario estar muy lejos de aquí". Él miró a Pam jurando que él la había escuchado resoplar suavemente. "Desgraciadamente, el más cercano en el que nadie buscará esta en Londres".

"Maravilloso" dijo ella secamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había puesto un pie en Londres. Había demasiados recuerdos dolorosos allí. "Entonces, ¿Cómo planeas llevarnos hasta allí?"

"Es muy sencillo, en verdad. Todo lo que necesitamos es llegar al pueblo más cercano. Y desde allí, a Inglaterra". No por primera vez Eric se maldijo por haber dejado su móvil atrás, pero en ese momento, lo único que quería era salir de allí y llevar a Pam a un sitio seguro. "Una vez que lleguemos al pueblo, deberíamos ser capaces de conseguir algo de ropa y de comida" añadió Eric. "Una vez que estemos en la gran ciudad seremos capaces de mezclarnos mejor allá".

"Se te olvido la posibilidad de que un asesino desconocido nos cace en el bosque con una pistola" Maldijo Pam cuando él la ayudo a levantarse del árbol caído en el que ellos habían estado descansando. Eric simulo un suspiro "Tan difícil de complacer, ¿es de extrañar que me vuelvas loco?"

Pam sonrió mientras decía en voz baja "En realidad, recuerdo una vez en Francia, donde estaba teniendo un día particularmente horrible y me escondí en un cementerio a llorar mi frustración. Y entonces un joven hombre, mi único amigo en ese momento, me encontró y me sorprendió con un hermoso collar y una chica francesa que sabía a melocotón".

"La cena en medio de las tumbas" Eric sonrió también al recordarlo. "¿Llamas a eso romántico? "

"En realidad, pensé que era la cosa más dulce que nadie había hecho por mi" Pam dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a través de los arboles, la luna.

Eric dijo en una voz poco inusual "bueno tu felicidad es muy importante para mí. No podía soportar verte llorar" Pam siempre había mirado a esos días de felicidad, sobre todo, esos momentos, en los que había sido solo Eric y ella. Antes de las grandes revelaciones, antes de Fangtasia. Aún hoy en día, Pam recordó la punzada en su corazón cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La tristeza cayó sobre ella cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que compartir a Eric con los demás, que el tesoro que compartían ya no estaba bañándola solo a ella. Pero se puso aún peor cuando Eric empezó a otorgar su afecto a Sookie. Y Pam se refugió en sí misma, ocupando su tiempo en el bar, y durante mucho tiempo pensó que estaba satisfecha. Satisfecha pero no feliz.

Los dos continuaban caminando por el bosque, en dirección a las luces, y aunque no lo admitiría pensaba que era realmente muy romántico, a pesar del asesino a sueldo a sus espaldas y sus heridas. Ella le miro de reojo, e incluso a la luz de la luna su rostro le causo una sacudida a su corazón. Él todavía tenía esa luz en su interior, fluía a través de su piel y le iluminaba los ojos. Y una sonrisa espontánea apareció en los labios de Pam.

Ella recordó la primera vez que vio a Eric. Pam nunca le diría que él la había dejado sin palabras cuando él estaba allí cubierto por la sangre de su atacante.

Pam se echo a reír y le dijo en voz baja "¿recuerdas esa vez, cuando yo ataque a ese gran hombre que solía visitar mi burdel? Le atrape en la parte trasera del club." Se echó a reír de nuevo.

Eric se quejó "Eso me costó un gran esfuerzo para no ordenarte que lo hipnotizaras y le dejaras" Él frunció el ceño. "Pero incluso con mi orden, creo que lo hubieras conseguido de todos modos"

Los ojos de Pam se rieron de él. "Yo tenía… él era un sádico bastardo y le estaba enseñando mi culo vengativo… además soy testaruda, tu más que nadie deberías saberlo".

"Además yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti" su voz era tranquila y le dio una sonrisa a Pam. La risa dejó los ojos de Pam y se mordió el labio mirando hacia delante. Sus palabras trajeron de vuelta su confesión. Ella había sido sorprendida entonces, sin saber si creerle, pero sus acciones desde entonces habían demostrado lo contrario. Sus emociones corrían desenfrenadas en la presencia de Eric y ella no podía negar que sentía algo por él, demonios ella lo había sentido desde la primera noche que le miro a sus ojos azules.

Sabiendo que él afirmaba amarla, la hizo estremecer. Aún así la idea de que su confesión tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Nora, lo hizo más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado y después estaba el hecho de que él había dicho que iba a matarla y eligió a esa puta camarera rubia sobre ella innumerables veces. El hecho que el último par de noches de aventuras habían sacado fuera sus introspecciones y quejas, el uno al otro, no significaba realmente que todo lo que dijo Eric, no estuviera basado en algo, incluso cuando ella rezaba que no lo era.

Ella suponía que bajo la luz de la luna, en la oscuridad iluminada, sin distracciones les dio tiempo para pensar. Él suspiro profundamente "Pam" para que ella le mirara y deseaba que viera la pura verdad en sus ojos "Se que te hecho daño…más de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero todo eso fue un error".

"¿Y la confesión fue un error también?" ella lo miró a los ojos manteniendo la respiración innecesariamente y sabiendo que sus sentimientos crecientes en ella dependía de su respuesta.

"Tú sabes lo que quise decir... ¿crees honestamente que estaba mintiendo...que tu no significas nada para mí?" Eric pregunto sin dudarlo. "Pamela, sino me preocupara por ti… sino te quisiera… tú eras y todavía sigues siendo la única mujer con la que yo puedo verme pasar la eternidad" dijo dándole una suave sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta, Pam liberó la respiración innecesaria que estaba manteniendo. Su máscara había caído y ella estaba mirando a un Eric vulnerable. El mismo Eric que él solo había permitido a unos pocos ver y ella era parte de esos pocos. Lentamente, una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios. "Bueno" Pam siguió a su contestación con un gesto decisivo.

"¿Bueno?" Eric la miró con confusión que desapareció en cuanto Pam puso un beso suave en su mejilla y le sonrió brillantemente. "Vamos, ya casi estamos" Ella dijo cambiando de tema.

Eric siguió con sus manos aún entrelazadas, pero el aire a su alrededor se sentía más ligero. Por todo el Vikingo que era, Eric tenía la sensación que algo había cambiado en Pam, pero no tenía idea de que. Se encogió de hombros. Aceptaría lo que fuera, si ella seguía sonriendo de esa manera.


	6. Chapter 6

Último capítulo por el momento de esta maravillosa historia, la cual pertenece a Samantha u/3598383/beautiful-love-3 aquí la podéis encontrar en su versión original.

Espero con muchas ganas los próximos capítulos

Capitulo 6: Mintiendo, ir de compras y besando oh my…

"Esto es la civilización para ti" Pam arrugó la nariz ante el pueblo suburbano. Ella nunca podría imaginarse viviendo en un lugar como este. Le faltaba algo y además olía a pescado. Además de que habían caminado literalmente, todo el bosque hacia el pequeño pueblo y porque era tan tarde que parecía casi muerto.

Pam parecía dudosa "Eric, ¿estás seguro que ellos van a tener un lugar que podamos usar para pasar el día?"

"En lugares como este, suele haber casas de huéspedes. Recuerdo pasar por algunas por el lado oeste de la aldea".

Media hora más tarde, perseverando por el camino empedrado, Pam se sentía cansada. Ella imaginó que Eric se sentía igual; incluso aunque él se negara admitirlo, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos se había preparado para esto, a pesar de las íntimas experiencias pasadas con las fugas. La noche estaba dando paso a las horas tempranas de la mañana, cuando ellos finalmente llegaron a un cartel de madera tallada anunciando casas de huéspedes para alquilar. Con suerte, los propietarios tendrían alguna disponible.

"Si alguien pregunta, somos turistas y nuestro coche se quedó sin gasolina" Eric dijo en voz baja mirado a Pam y ella le devolvió una mirada como diciendo ¿de verdad?. Pero él lo dejo estar, parecía cansada. Probablemente estaba usando toda su energía para mantenerse despierta y caminando. Y la plata, drogas y la salida del sol no estaban ayudando.

Pasando a una parcela que tenía una serie de cabañas separadas, Eric se dirigió a la casa principal, tomando una respiración innecesaria, llamó con fuerza a la puerta. Por supuesto Pam parecía contenta de que él hiciera todo el trabajo.

Un hombre de unos 60 años asomo la cabeza con un furioso ceño fruncido en su rostro. Con una voz disgustada, él le pregunto a Eric que era lo que quería a esas horas tan tardías. Detrás de él, pudo ver a una mujer, su esposa, en bata y camisón, mirando con curiosidad. "Siento mucho despertarles, señor, señora pero necesitamos desesperadamente algo de ayuda. Verá, somos turistas y nuestro coche nos dejó tirados en la carretera, no sabíamos si pasaría alguien y nuestros móviles murieron. Llevamos caminando por el bosque desde ayer por la tarde y esperábamos utilizar una de sus casas de huéspedes. Podemos pagar un extra por las molestias, por favor". Eric miró suplicante al hombre y a su esposa.

El hombre miraba con recelo, no a él, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Pam, pareció suavizarse y Eric supuso que la vestimenta o falta de ella podría provocar preguntas. Él estaba sin camisa, los pantalones negros sucios, mientras que Pam llevaba la camisa arrugada, que estaba cubierta de sangre y barro y colgada justo por encima de las partes que nadie necesitaba ver. Sin embargo, eso pareció funcionar a su favor, ya que la esposa parecía más preocupada por ellos.

Ella apartó a su marido a un lado y miro comprensivamente a sus caras obviamente cansadas. Eric mantuvo una sonrisa de disculpa por su aspecto desaliñado. Las manos de la mujer se agitaban mientras hablaba rápidamente sueco. Su marido siguió mirando las ropas desconfiadamente.

Viendo que esto se estaba intensificando, Pam puso una mano en la espalda de Eric y mostró su sonrisa encantadora, hablando suavemente en un sueco perfecto. "Por favor, ¿si esto no es demasiada molestia? Mi prometido esta compresiblemente cansado y ha estado cuidando de mi debido a que me lesioné. Pedimos disculpas por las molestias y estamos dispuestos a pagar más por el problema" Ella dijo en voz baja, mirándolo cariñosamente. "Estoy segura que esto no era lo que él esperaba cuando le dije que vendríamos a Suecia por nuestro aniversario".

Eric, rozando la desesperación, intento no reaccionar. En su lugar envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Pam para que ella pudiera apoyarse en él.

La mujer produjo aún más exclamaciones de disculpas y compresión, mirando la revoltosa apariencia de Pam antes de ladrar a su marido. Volviéndose a ellos, le explico que una vez que su marido les mostrara la casa de huéspedes, llamaría a un médico.

Eric interrumpió explicando que él mismo era médico y que todo lo que necesitaba era descansar. Pero él agradeció a la mujer sinceramente y ella continuo apoyándose en Eric mientras seguían al marido de la mujer que llevaba un par de llaves en la mano. "Sabes, había olvidado lo sexy que es oírte hablar mi lengua materna" Eric observó tranquilamente, apretando la mano de ella.

"Haría cualquier cosa para impresionarte, mi prometido querido" Pam murmuró en sueco.

"Y lo haces muy bien" ronroneo en su oído, y si el corazón de Pam aún latiera, habría saltado.

Una vez que llegaron a la pequeña casa, el hombre entró y les miro, ya que ellos dos se quedaron en la puerta. "Bien, ¿vais a entrar o no?" Él pregunto mirando a uno y a otro, y el dúo entro. Era pequeña, con una diminuta sala de estar, un dormitorio y un baño, pero era justo lo que necesitaban. No podían dormir en el dormitorio, pero podrían descansar en el suelo. "¿Eso es todo?" El hombre pregunto y Eric se volvió a él con una sonrisa picara "casi" Eric añadió mientras dejó caer sus colmillos.

Una hora después

Eric con un suave gruñido se levanto del suelo con el hombre mayor. Él había dejado a Pam ir primero, sabiendo que necesitaba más que él y como su brazo estaba curado, él estaba bien. Se mordió su pulgar y frotó su sangre en las marcas de los colmillos para que sanaran antes de dejarle marchar. Cerrando la puerta, se volvió en busca de Pam, pero no estaba en la sala de estar. Caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio que estaba al lado, abrió un poco y lo que vio le hizo sonreír.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida, estirada y enredada en las mantas, que una vez habían permanecido perfectamente. Caminando hacia allí, se sentó a su lado y le paso la mano por el pelo todavía sucio y lleno de sangre. La conversación en el bosque todavía se repetía en su mente. Inesperadamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Eric, Pam le amaba, de verdad, desde esa noche en San Francisco. Pero la verdad es, que no era la primera vez que él la había visto y le habló con fiereza.

Londres Noche Buena 1894

Eric se sentó en un rincón, perfectamente feliz de representar su papel de hombre extranjero extraño. Sabía que nadie en la fiesta le conocía, pero nadie de la clase social alta estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, y él solo esperaba salir del aburrimiento y encontrar un encantador aperitivo. Unas pocas almas valientes se habían acercado a lo largo de la noche, tratado de iniciar una conversación, pero siempre se las arregló para ofenderles. No es que fuera difícil cuando todos ellos tenían penosamente pocas luces pero sabía que él no debería tener tanto placer cortándoles sin piedad.

No paso mucho tiempo en que se extendiera que el sueco de la esquina había bebido demasiado y había desarrollado una lengua áspera. Sabía que debería estar molesto por el hecho de que la gente se susurre al oído, a escasos metros de él, pero francamente, estar solo estaba bien para él. Porque al final de la noche, todas sus damas estarían en su cama y con su sangre en sus labios y aunque solo, eso le hizo sonreír.

Así, Eric se sentó, fingiendo beber su vino, pero cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, envió una ráfaga de aire frio por toda la habitación. Internamente, maldijo a quienquiera que hubiera llegado, claramente muy tarde a la fiesta. "Lo siento, viejo amigo" dijo el intruso al anfitrión, "nos quedamos atrapados en la tormenta, pero Isabel insistió en venir, negándose a dar marcha atrás".

Eric sabía que el hombre estaba respondiendo amablemente, pero no escucho ni una palabra de lo que decía cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las dos hermosas mujeres rezagadas. Una de ellas era mayor de 30 años y llevaba su pelo rubio recogido para llamar la atención sobre su cuello y el escote estaba cubierto por un tejido azul. Incluso así, ella era bastante guapa pero sus ojos estaban pegados a la joven que debía ser su hija. Ella era…era…Eric no conocía la palabra que estaba buscando porque hermosa, no era suficiente.

Ella tenía unos ojos grandes y curiosos, del tono azul más cautivador. Estaba mirando alrededor de la sala, pero en lugar de tener los ojos brillantes de emoción, parecía triste como si no quisiera estar ahí. Tenía las pestañas maravillosamente largas, algo que nunca había visto en una mujer. Eran de un tono o dos más oscuro que su pelo y enmarcaban sus ojos como joyas magníficamente. Tenía el pelo rubio, brillantes rizos caían de su cabeza. Eric se dio cuenta, de que unos pocos copos de nieves aún estaban pegados a su pelo, fundiéndose rápidamente en la cálida sala. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío. Ella estaba ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa, sus exuberantes labios de color rosa, habían sacado esa sonrisa con delicadeza hacia las comisuras. De repente, su atención fue reclamada por el hombre con el que ella estaba. Su padre, Eric decidió al ver la diferencia de edad.

Ella era joven, principios de los 20 y finales de la adolescencia, pero el hombre era canoso. Algo sobre el hombre hizo que los ojos de Eric se entrecerraran y fue por la forma en que la joven se mantuvo a su lado, le tenía miedo. Pero incluso, algo en la forma de comportarse de ella le dijo que era inteligente, su espalda erguida y la cabeza en alto, así ella podía controlar el mundo a su alrededor. La mayoría de las mujeres se habrían avergonzado ya que todos los hombres del maldito lugar la estaban mirando, mayormente fijados en su generoso pecho, atado firmemente bajo su vestido de color rojo oscuro, pero no menos evidente.

Poco a poco sus ojos bailaban alrededor, hasta que los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes, mirando hacia él, todavía con la sonrisa falsa bailando en sus labios. Hizo una pausa por una fracción, inclinado la cabeza y Eric se dio cuenta que era el único hombre que recibió este trato. Él sonrió suavemente antes de darse cuenta de que también era el único que todavía seguía mirando, todos los demás habían vuelto a sus conversaciones, pero manteniendo una mirada sutil en ella. Pero a Eric no le importaba. Él sabía que la gente le estaba mirando por sus atenciones a esta mujer, pero él no podía, como de costumbre, encontrar que eso le importara.

Ella había estado allí junto a su padre, como un hombre tras otro se acercó a hablar, reír y sus ojos bailaban mientras los hombres le sonreían. Pero la joven no parecía divertirse en absoluto, de hecho ella miraba hacia abajo aburrida. Y a su padre le dio disimuladamente la misma mirada sin diversión como si fuera normal.

Entonces sin previo aviso, el hombre empezó a acompañarla hacia…él. Actuando más por instinto que por otra cosa, se puso de pie, luciendo una sonrisa en su rostro. "Señor Gregory de Beaufort, le presento al Señor Eric Northman" dijo el anfitrión con voz segura pero no había ni una arista de ello, ya que le preocupaba que algo saliera mal.

"Señor de Beaufort", dijo Eric estoicamente, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el otro hombre. "Es un placer conocerlo, señor Northman. He oído que compró la finca Wallintong que estaba cerrada. Esta cerca de mi casa" El hombre añadió, pero Eric no podía apartar la mirada de la belleza impresionante junto a él, para mirarle. "Oh, donde están mis modales…le presento a mi hija, Pamela Swyanford De Beaufort" el hombre mayor dijo, con sus ojos claros y un tono menos sorprendente de azul que el de su hija.

"Señorita De Befourt" susurró Eric, aceptando su mano. Levantándola con cuidado y llevándola a sus labios, sin romper el contacto visual con ella mientras rozó con sus labios, los nudillos suavemente. Mientras él lo hacía, le complació ver como la respiración de ella se agitó y su sonrisa vacilante por un segundo, expuso algo completamente distinto.

"Es un placer conocerle, Mr Northman" dijo en voz baja, apareciendo una sonrisa cautelosa. Tomándolo como un estimulo, Eric le devolvió una suave sonrisa, soltando su mano, complacido de que ella no la dejara de ir tan rápido como el hizo.

Ellos charlaron unos minutos, su padre, el padre de Pamela, le pregunto acerca de los trabajos que había estado haciendo, Eric sabía que no recordaría las cosas de las que hablaron esa noche, solo sus ojos se iluminaron cuando el hablo, intentado más difícilmente descartar el fuerte acento británico. Ella hacía preguntas inquisitivas ladeando su cabeza elegantemente mientras las hacía. Sus ojos brillaban mientras él le respondía incluso antes de que ella pudiera contraatacar con una pregunta mayor.

Eric tenía razón, ella era inteligente, un espíritu libre atrapado y la forma en que su padre apretó dolorosamente su brazo cuando ella me dijo algo que al él no le gusto, le permitió saber que también tenía razón sobre el padre y en realidad eso le hizo enfadar. Sobre todo cuando él se disculpo por lo que ella había dicho acerca de no querer casarse. Poco después su padre la arrastro y él la observó como ella se acercaba a la mesa, agarraba una copa de vino y despareció por una puerta pequeña.

Dejando el vaso, él la siguió por la puerta, quedándose un poco distanciado, pero ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta viéndolo allí de pie. Podía sentir la tensión derramándose por ella. Era como si nunca hubiera tenido a nadie mirándola tan fijamente antes de que sus mejillas se ruborizaran. "Me disculpo por lo que ocurrió allí" dijo ella en voz baja, con la cabeza hacia abajo por la vergüenza.

El acto, estaba lejos de la fiera luchadora que él había visto en ella. "¿Por qué te disculpas?" Preguntó con una suave sonrisa en su cara. "No hay nada de lo que disculparse". Afirmó, lo que causo que Pamela suspirara y girara la cabeza mientras comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"La forma en la que actúe "murmuró mientras se abrazaba como si se estuviera protegiendo a sí misma. "Es solo… que odio cuando me lleva a su lado como si fuera un trozo de carne que intenta vender" se detuvo dejando escapar un suspiro. "Me siento impotente".

"Ya veo" él dice haciendo señas hacia un pequeño banco que había bajo un gran sauce. "Pero tú no quieres eso… ¿hay alguna razón?" preguntó caminando a su lado. Una vez más la chica se detuvo como si no supiera cómo responder a la pregunta.

"Si me caso quiero que sea a mi manera no a la suya… no por dinero o fama…sino por amor". Dijo y Eric no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Echando un vistazo ella sonrió "¿Estas casado Sr. Northman?" preguntó y vio como la sonrisa de él se hizo más grande.

"No, señorita Swynford De Beaufort". Él se dirigió hacia ella formalmente y la observó mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior y escuchó como continuo con su respuesta. "He conocido y cortejado a muchas jóvenes pero nunca encontré una que captara mi interés, bueno hasta esta noche" declaró dándole una sonrisa.

"No puedes estar refiriéndote a mí" dijo con brusquedad. "Soy un desastre y no me muerdo la lengua por nadie" hizo una pausa buscando en los ojos de él un estremecimiento o incluso una mirada de distancia, pero nunca llegó. Sus mágicos ojos azules nunca se apartaron de ella y su sonrisa no se desvaneció.

"Hmmm" él reflexiona sobre las divagaciones de ella poniendo su largo dedo sobre su labio. "Si es posible, que seas todas esas cosas, pero también eres increíblemente adictiva, intensa, amas apasionadamente y tienes poder dentro de ti" dijo con voz suave y llena de sexo, escuchando como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente y sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Así que cuando él estiro su gran mano para meter un cabello detrás de su oreja, Pam no pudo detener el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. "Tú no eres como esas tontas mujeres felices de casarse y tener hijos" Señaló apoyando su mano en la mejilla de Pam.

"Sí, bueno la mayoría de hombres las ven voluntariamente, y de forma poco atractiva, esperando que el desastre se desarrolle" Pam declaró con tristeza en sus ojos y se apartó de su acaricia, pero él tenía otros planes. Tomando su cara con ambas suaves manos enguantadas, le limpio una lágrima perdida que Pam había derramado sin darse cuenta.

"Tú eres un desastre" susurro ofreciéndole una sonrisa suave. "Un hermoso desastre" Sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo, no podía evitar desear no tener que hipnotizarla esa noche. Pero aunque ella no le recordara, él la observaría desde la lejanía.

Suspirando, él odiaba despertarla, pero sabía que ellos no podían dormir en la pequeña cabaña. Así que él la levanto y camino hacia el exterior. Él había estado en la zona hacía mucho tiempo y sabia que había una serie de cuevas profundas no muy lejos de la cabaña, y con sus fuerzas de vuelta, no les llevaría mucho tiempo, utilizando su velocidad, llegar allí.

Acostándola en la tierra blanda, él se sentó al otro lado de ella, y estiro sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en la fría piedra. Cabeceando, el miró a Pam como dormía pacíficamente a escasos centímetros de él. Pasó muchas noches simplemente observándola indefensa, pero en algún lugar del camino él perdió eso.

Cada emoción que había sentido en los últimos días se instalo en su interior, calentando su sangre fría. Eric dio un pequeño suspiro, mirándola y bajó la cabeza buscando en su cara cualquier movimiento antes de apoyar suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella en un toque ligero. La resuelta sensación creció más fuerte en su frío corazón y él podía ahora admitirlo. Él había conocido los sentimientos de Pam, él se había sentido de la misma manera, pero ambos eran tan tercos para admitirlo. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué había causado eso.

Su corazón se encogió. Pam había estado incorregible, e irreversiblemente enamorada de él, y él permitió que sus sentimientos fueran cegados por la estupidez y ahora, incluso si ella sentía algo, estaba protegido por el dolor que él le había causado.

Apartándose, Eric sonrió suavemente a la mujer dormida, maravillándose de lo claro que su mundo se había vuelto desde que había salido y dejado atrás el infierno que era Luisiana. Pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, se alegró de que ella estuviera allí, en ese momento con él.

La noche siguiente Pam se encontró refrescada y de mejor humor mientras dejaba que el agua caliente cayera por su cuerpo sucio manchado de sangre, el dolor de la plata todavía persistía en ella, pero piensa en el caballero mayor y siente de vuelta su estado normal sarcástico. "Sabes, nunca me había dado cuenta, de cuánto tiempo te lleva la ducha hasta que tuve que esperar" Eric dijo al otro lado de la cortina haciendo a Pam sonreír.

"Te doy cinco minutos más, y o bien sales o voy a entrar" advirtió, lo que causo que Pam pusiera los ojos en blanco, mientras tiraba de la cortina y miraba a Eric con mala cara, aún sucia. Él estaba sentado en el pequeño baño, rascándose la cabeza y dejando caer al suelo algo de la suciedad de la cueva, ella no pudo evitar reír, lo que hizo que Eric levantara la vista, pero ella desapareció detrás de la cortina de nuevo.

"Una chica necesita tiempo para lavar su pelo, especialmente cuando ha estado durmiendo…"se detuvo cuando la cortina se movió. Si su corazón pudiera correr habría ganado el derbi, sobre todo cuando sintió su presencia detrás de ella. Le tomo un esfuerzo no girarse, y él debió sentirlo porque se rió entre dientes.

"He aquí, déjame ayudar" le susurro mientras se acerco más a ella dejando que su piel frontal desnuda presionara la espalda desnuda de ella, mientras cogía el champú. Si su corazón todavía latiera estaría golpeando sobre sus costillas, en este momento, y le estaba costando todas sus fuerzas no permitir que el sentimiento la traicionara a través de su ligero vinculo. Una vez que se apoderó del bote se apartó ligeramente antes de echarse una pequeña cantidad en sus manos, antes de empujar sus dedos en su pelo.

No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, lo fuerte que fuera su voluntad, no pudo evitar el suave gemido que salió de sus labios mientras sus manos masajeaba suavemente su cuero cabelludo. Sus manos trabajaron el jabón antes de que él la girara. "Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás" susurro suavemente y ella asintió levemente antes de hacerlo.

"Se siente agradable" él susurro arrogantemente lo que la hizo abrir uno de sus ojos. Pero no había ninguna palabra que pudiera decir, él llevo sus manos por los hombros de ella frotando el jabón por ellos y subiendo por su cuello masajeando suavemente. Cuando terminó sus manos se apartaron. Un suave gemido salió de sus labios de puchero ante la pérdida del contacto. Pero pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa.

"Gracias por eso" ella le acarició la mano y él la cogió y dio un paso más cerca de ella, sin mediar palabra presionó sus labios contra la frente de ella con ternura.

A Pam le tomo por sorpresa, pero cerró los ojos y disfrutó. "Después de todo lo que has pasado te lo mereces" dijo descaradamente y ella se echo a reír.

"Eric, tú has pasado por tanto como yo….sino más" ella se encogió de hombros.

"He pasado los últimos dos años engañándome a mí mismo, creyendo en algo que era ridículo en primer lugar… me costó un duro golpe de realidad, abrir los ojos… y veo que tengo mucho que compensar".

"Si… lo haces Eric" dijo como su sonrisa dio un giro triste, "pero eso fue en otra vida…estamos muy lejos de ese momento".

"Tienes razón" Él asintió y Pam sonrió.

Sus ojos se encontraron antes de que ella lo sintiera en sus labios, pero antes de que él pudiera o ella lo permitiera se giro hacia el agua. "Así que tú tienes este maravilloso plan, pero todavía tiene un defecto…ambos necesitamos ropa y no creo que seguir caminando con tu sucia camisa sea una opción ya". Ella añadió y él se rio entre dientes.

"Está bien, iremos de compras" suspiro. "Pero solo cosas que necesitemos".

"Bueno, necesito un vestuario nuevo…y por todo el infierno que he pasado, creo que me lo merezco" dijo ella con aire de suficiencia.

"Sal" ladró juguetonamente, mientras le dio la vuelta y la empujo para que se moviera. "Hey… sabes me parece bien, necesito llegar al espejo antes que tu, de todos modos…acaparador de espejos" añadió envolviéndose en la toalla.

El pequeño pueblo era todo menos festivo cuando Pam y Eric por fin llegaron. "No creo que este lugar tenga una tienda de ropa" Ella miro a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño café abierto 24 horas. "Tal vez alguien de allí, pueda ayudarnos" Dijo ella y vio como Eric la miro.

Eric suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pam" La tranquilizó. "Relájate". Ella le lanzó una mirada de láser diseñado para perforar la carne, pero Eric vio la preocupación en sus ojos y ahora lo sentía. Él extendió su mano y agarró la de ella apretándola antes de mirar a su alrededor. "Espera aquí" Dicho esto, él desapareció en la cafetería. Pam vio como se metió las manos en los bolsillos…. ¿y coqueteo? Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras que la chica se sonrojaba ante la sonrisa de Eric, demasiado lejos como para distinguir sus palabras.

Aunque no estaba en su mejor momento, Eric todavía seguía siendo una figura deslumbrante, como si estuviésemos en Paris en lugar de en un pequeño pueblo sueco. La chica dejó escapar un sonido jadeante y lanzó una mirada a Pam, quién se preguntó qué historia estúpida había preparado Eric. Ella continuo mirándole, mientras Eric hablaba antes de retirarse un poco y señalar a Pam.

La camarera rubia se sonrojó de nuevo y salió detrás del mostrador y en poco tiempo, ellos se dirigieron hacia donde ella se encontraba. "Amor" él habló en ese perfecto sueco suyo. "Esta es Loren. Le explique nuestra situación y se ha ofrecido amablemente llevarnos a la ciudad y consiguió que su madre abra su tienda de ropa".

"¿Nuestra situación?" Pam le ocultó su confusión y le sonrió a la chica. "Es un placer conocerte".

"Lo mismo digo" El sueco de la muchacha era amigable y ligero. "Cuando tu prometido me dijo que habíais sido atacados por un hombre haciéndose pasar por agente de viajes y os había dejado varados aquí, robando la mayoría de sus pertenencias, ¡me sorprendió!" puso una mano sobre su pecho en señal de simpatía. "Y luego se llevó tu anillo de compromiso y tu ropa… ¡es tan triste!"

Pam casi se le cae la mandíbula y se obligo a no mirar a los ojos brillantes de malicia de Eric. "Oh…si cosas terribles ocurren" ella se dijo. "Puedo decir honestamente que nada ha salido como esperaba"

Eric dio una sonrisa que solo Pam captó, a pesar de su desaprobación a la mentira manipuladora, se preguntó porque él no solo hipnotizó a la chica. Pam no podía negar que ellos habían conseguido lo que necesitaban. "Muchas gracias por su ayuda Loren".

Sonriendo ampliamente, Loren hizo señas ligeramente. "La ciudad está a unos 20 minutos en coche. Salgo a medianoche y puedo llevaros hasta allí. ¿Está bien?"

"Será perfecto" Eric interrumpió divertido, por la propia actitud encantadora de Pam, para compensar su duplicidad. Ella no tenía ni idea del poder de su cálida sonrisa. "Nos dará tiempo de comprar todo lo que el ladrón nos robo" Suspiró melodramático. "No es que mis cosas me importen tanto, pero las de mi prometida… Me quema pensar que él va por ahí con sus pertenencias". A Pam le costó un esfuerzo no poner los ojos en blanco a Eric jugando al humano cariñoso y amoroso, pero la joven se lo estaba tragando todo. Demonios, ella casi se desmaya con la actitud caballeresca de Eric mientras que Pam quería desesperadamente reír.

"Por favor, vengan. Avisaré a mi madre y les ayudará a prepararse" Las mejillas de Loren se sonrojaron ya que Eric hizo una reverencia antes que ella se marchara y pronto fue abordado por las otras camareras. Volviendo a ocupar su posición frente a Pam, Eric sonrió despreocupadamente con aire de suficiencia.

"Pobre chica… Un poco más de esa actitud tuya de "noble" y se habría casado contigo gustosamente sin darse cuenta de que todo lo que le acabas de decir era una mentira, ah y que eres un vampiro" dice Pam tranquilamente en ingles viendo como él levanta una ceja.

"Uhm…si no te conociera bien, diría que alguien esta celosa… ¿estás celosa mi amor? Él terminó y vio como los ojos de Pam se encogieron cuando una sonrisa falsa apareció en su cara. "No, simplemente es lástima" Ella le miro. "Pero has resuelto tres problemas, ropa, transporte y comida".

"Soy un genio" le recordó con arrogancia.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una ancianita salió de la cafetería con un juego de llaves en sus manos. El pueblo tenía solamente tiendas vintage, tiendas de ropa independientes y ciertamente ninguna alardeaba de tener ropa de hombre a medida.

Fue una de las primeras a la que Pam le arrastró, citando que él ya estaba ahí parado. A lo que él proclamó "No puedo hacer nada si la gente quiere admirarme. Es algo con lo que he tenido que vivir toda mi vida" Él ignoro el hecho de que ninguna de las miradas se dirigían hacia él en realidad, bueno unos pocos sí que le estaban admirando.

Una vez en la tienda, Pam le paso un par de vaqueros y una camisa a Eric. "Cámbiate, por favor. Necesitamos mezclarnos".

Eric parecía completamente ofendido por la ropa en sus brazos. Él se quedó allí parado un momento antes de abandonar la lucha frente a la lógica. Él se había dado cuenta de las miradas y si el aspirante a asesino estaba buscándoles, preguntando a la gente de la aldea estaría asegurado que les encontraría. Él miro de reojo a Pam. "¿Significa esto que tengo la oportunidad de elegir lo que vas a vestir, Pam?"

Pam le miro burlonamente, con los brazos llenos de ropa ya. "Si fuera por ti, yo probablemente no llevaría ni una sola puntada" dijo tranquilamente.

"A pesar de que es una imagen tentadora, yo no haría eso" Eric corrió los ojos por el cuerpo de Pam. "Tal vez, unos trozos colocados estratégicamente aquí y allá…" Pam no podía dejar de reír, pasando junto a él mientras se dirigía al probador.

Metiéndose en los probadores, ocuparon los dos. "Sabes, si necesitas ayuda ahí, estaré encantado de echar una mano o dos, y luego también, siempre están mis labios" había una sonrisa descarada en la voz de Eric. "Para ayudar a ponerte la ropa o quitártela…"

"Creo que puedo manejarlo, Eric, pero gracias por tu generosa oferta" Pam replicó sarcásticamente. Un instante después, ella hizo una mueca cuando estiró demasiado su brazo herido. Momentos después, Pam salió detrás de las cortinas con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas de color amarillo, deteniéndose en seco al ver a Eric esperándola. Sus piernas se mostraban por debajo de los pantalones cortos color canela y llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas. "Desde luego, no es mi mejor aspecto" Eric se quejó, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo ante la mirada de asombro de Pam.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "No… no te ves…wow quien diría que el blanco se vería bien en un vampiro". Sus ojos azul grisáceos se dirigieron a ella para ver que ella le estaba mirando con aprecio y una cálida sensación en su interior impulsó una sonrisa. "Talento natural, supongo"

Él se acerco más. "Y tú..." Eric extendió su dedo arrastrándolo suavemente por el brazo de Pam, sintiendo sus escalofríos, antes de enredarlo en uno de sus rizos. "Te ves hermosa".

"¿Sabes" susurró Pam mirándole a los ojos. "La dueña de la tienda nos está mirando?" Ella arrulló y vio como Eric se rió entre dientes. Pam simplemente se quedó allí parada, esperando con un atisbo de sonrisa. Negando con la cabeza lentamente murmuro "Tú eres mi prometida" hundiendo sus ojos en los labios de Pam. "Así si yo fuera a hacer esto…" Deslizó su dedo del rizo para inclinar su barbilla y los labios de Eric revolotearon contra los de Pam.

No era ningún secreto que los dos se habían besado, más veces de las que ella podría contar, pero esto… esto era diferente. En un simple beso, se sentía como si él estuviera derramando todos sus miedos, sus secretos, su amor, a ella. Era como si el mundo explotó. Este beso no fue tomado por sorpresa ni salpicado por sentimientos encontrados, fue completamente correspondido sin reservas por ambos.

Eric se sentía vivo de nuevo. La energía que surgió, habría jurado que era más candente que la electricidad, a través de sus venas y presionó sus labios con más fuerza mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Pam se sintió libre. Ella remontó sin cargas, fuerte y sin importarle que obstáculos se encontrara en el camino. Eric y ella, derribarían a todos a sus pies, como ellos acostumbraban a hacer.

Eric tenía aplastado el cuerpo de Pam contra el suyo, cuando sintió la lengua de ella sobre sus labios y él impacientemente le dio la bienvenida, sin atreverse a negarle nada. Su lengua, una entidad maliciosa como su dueño, la enredó con la de ella y saboreó el gemido que Pam desprendió. Era hábil, cálido y ardiente.

Pam bajó las manos por la espalda de Eric, arañando con sus uñas la camisa, antes de que una extraña tos les obligo a separarse. "Bueno" Eric dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Has decidido finalmente creerme… de que hay más?" mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"En realidad, fue el pantalón corto. Te ves absolutamente adorable y no pude resistirme a eso, de verdad" Ella soltó una risita tintineante, antes de salir de sus brazos, dirigiéndose al mostrador.

La anciana registró sus compras incluidas las que llevaban puestas. "Estos también" Pam miro el puñado de vestidos de algodón que Eric había colocado en el mostrador, de reojo, pero él se limitó a sonreírle plácidamente. "Tienes unas piernas asesinas" le susurró en sueco.

La vieja vendedora frunció el ceño a ambos, evidentemente todavía molesta por las muestras de afecto que ellos habían mostrado. Pero eso no les impidió salir de la tienda con una bolsa de lona cada uno, de ropa recién comprada. Los dos hicieron su camino de regreso a la cafetería a media noche, para ver a Loren de pie delante de un coche "¿Listos para irnos?"

Los dos asintieron y entraron en el asiento trasero del coche. Durante el corto trayecto en coche, fueron acribillados por las preguntas de Loren. "¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"Ella estaba siendo asaltada y yo le detuve. Desde esa noche no pude dejar de pensar en ella" Eric respondió. "Nuestra conexión fue magnética como poco. Y cuando la vi por primera vez, simplemente estaba sorprendido por su belleza y tuve que hacerla mía" susurró conspiratoriamente en voz alta a Loren.

El corazón de la chica se desmayó, como Pam miró a Eric casi tan sorprendida, como la joven. Él continuo tejiendo "la historia de su gran amor" como él lo llamó, y honestamente, Pam nunca había creído realmente que él pensara así…o incluso sintiera de ese modo…de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo. Así que se acomodó y cogió la mano de Eric, ignorando su pausa y su mirada y escuchó la conversación. Con esperanza, pero a sabiendas de que sus problemas estaban lejos de terminar.


End file.
